


Be indomitable, o my heart.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Mental Maps [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mental Map: Soi Fong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be indomitable, o my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 days theme for August 1, 2005.

To say that Soi Fong considered Yoruichi to be her everything would be making a dire understatement. She had wanted to become like the uniform on her superior’s body, grafted so perfectly to the skin as though imitating its function while retaining an intimacy that nothing else in the world could rival. She had wanted to be the blood that ran through those powerful veins, extending from the center all the way to the farthest reaches of her limbs and digits. She had wanted to be the undertone of that low and calm voice, the shadow in those golden eyes.

 

Considering their history coupled with her bitterness over everything and then the way things had come to pass as of late, awkwardness was expected. It was not in her personality to apologize, and neither was it in Yoruichi’s. Because of that the inelegance of it all was sure to remain, at least for a little over the period of time she had spent learning how to turn love to hate. She would prevail because she was built for resilience, however. If she did not possess resilience, then what would be left to her?


End file.
